


Refrozen

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [26]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Repression, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After the Panopticon, Peter tries not to feel for Martin.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA October Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Refrozen

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortween prompt "Too Cold!".

Peter has never felt cold in the Lonely before. It has always welcomed him with open arms, and he has never hesitated to walk into its embrace; that he breaks into shivers now as he enters into it is unfamiliar and unpleasant, and enraging. His rage gives him the strength he needs to stay away from Martin, although every inch in his body wants to run to him.

Everything is wrong, but Peter is going to fix it now. He will return to his God, and he will kill whatever has bloomed inside him over Martin.

He doesn't approach Martin until he is sure that the cold has seeped into them both, until he knows he can look at Martin and not feel possessed.

"How does it feel like, to be with your God?"

Martin lies in the sand, out of the reach of the waves lapping against the shore, but he is curled up, hugging his legs against his chest, shivering all over. He doesn't react to Peter's question, nor to his presence; he's lost in his own world, and that's how it should be. There shouldn't be anything hot and angry flickering inside Peter over that dismissal, and if he thinks hard enough, there isn't.

"This is where you belong, Martin." Peter kneels down next to Martin, reaching out to brush Martin's hair out of his face. Martin is pale from the cold, and the touch of Peter's skin against his own makes him recoil, as if he has been burned. "You are meant to be lost, abandoned. Your Archivist is not going to come for you. Nobody will."

A tremor passes through Martin, and for a moment he looks like he's going to shake his head, deny Peter's words. He lies still instead, staring silently at the waves, waves that are getting closer now, crashing harder into the shore.

"You are with your God now, Martin. With me." Peter strokes his fingers into Martin's hair, dragging his fingertips against his scalp. "And I'm not letting you go."

Martin shudders, hugging himself tighter. Peter keeps stroking him, and neither of them gets warm.


End file.
